


May's secret garden

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May has a secret garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May has a secret garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	May's secret garden

It was her pride and joy. The only thing that made her calm on certain days.

Culson gave it to her for her fiftieth birthday.

A small piece of land behind the base that within a few months changed as if by magic.

A roses's pergola surrounded the whole small perimeter, a small fountain dominated the center and an old oak hung over plants of all kinds.

It was under this tree that Fitz found the courage to ask Jemma to marry him , near the rose arbor was the place where Daisy and Ward kissed for the first time since Ward was back in the team and everyone still remembered the plunge Bobbi made Lance did when she told him she was expect a child and Lance made a unhappy comment about her breast. When someone tried to find May, she was almost always there.

"I knew I would find you here" Coulson said, sipping his morning coffee.

"You needed me?" May asked, wiping a rosebush.

"No" said Coulson "I just wondered where you were" he said, kissing her.

"Oh, but you know I'm always here" said May

"Take a bloody room" Hunter shouted, as he pushed Isabella on the swing with Ward and his son. But for once, May smiled .

**Author's Note:**

> I had an headcanon once and i did this. i hope you like it


End file.
